What happens in hawaii, stays there
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl and her famous,looney, best friend go on a trip to Hawaii, but the plane crashes along the way, and leaves them stranded on a deserted island with a PACK of giant guys. Just got tired of all the imprint stories going on in La Push. PAUL X OC


What are you supposed to say when your best friend/famous singer/boss asks you to go with them on a trip to Hawaii? I couldn't say no, though I don't think I would have anyway. I mean, it's freaking Hawaii! Besides, how would Lee Labelle survive without his faithful assistant Rika Carter?

It's not like my life in Seattle was anything exciting anyway. It was basically me just following after Lee and making sure he didn't get mauled by a group of screaming girls…kind of like what was happening now.

I glanced over at Lee whose shaggy blond hair was visible above the large group of screaming girls' heads. His dark blue eyes shot over to me in a quick, pleading way.

"Okay girls! Mr. Labelle has to go now!" I screeched at the girls, pushing my way through and pulling Lee through the crowd.

"Thanks Rika. I owe you one." Lee whispered as we walked towards the plane's terminal.

"You've been 'owing me one' since the second grade Lee." I stated, smiling gleefully at him as I skipped lightly, making my chestnut colored, slightly curly, elbow length hair bouncing.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go Ms. Carter! Hawaii awaits!" Lee exclaimed, his British accent a little bit thicker then mine.

"After you Mr. Labelle." I said, gesturing with my arm for him to board the smallish plane first, my emerald eyes twinkling.

Lee grinned at me, grabbing my hand and running along side with me into the plane where we sat in first class. There weren't that many passengers, it being almost that end of August and all. And who wants to go to Hawaii near the end of summer?

"WHOOHOO!" Lee exclaimed, plopping himself down in the planes first class seats. There were only two other people in the first class section, and probably not many in middle class.

"Is it weird that I'm super excited right now?" I asked, throwing myself into the seat next to him.

"Not at all love, not at all." He smiled brightly at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leaning back. He sighed contently, a give away that he would be asleep soon. Sure enough, with in the next five minutes after the plane took off, Lee was out like a light. I decided not to wake him, only because he was out late last night playing a concert out in Port Angeles.

After a few hours of sitting boredly on the plane, mainly messing with my seat and its components the whole time, the plane started doing these weird little jump things. Okay, so it was my first time flying, but I was pretty sure that wasn't normal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're experiencing some difficulty right now. We ask that everyone returns to their seats and buckles up." The flight attendants voice boomed over the loud speaker. Lee woke up as the announcement was going off.

"Rika, what's going on?" He asked, but his question was answered as we hit another one of those bumps. "Bloody hell! What was that?"

"So it's not normal then?" I questioned.

"Rika…we have to get to the back of the plane." Lee demanded, standing up quickly and pulling me up with him. He began to drag me to the back, ignoring the flight attendants who told him to go to his seat.

"Lee, what? Why are we going to the back?" I questioned frantically, aware that my heart was pounding.

"The plane. It's uh, God how do I say this….It's going down. We have to get to the back. It's the safest place." Lee announced. I looked around at all the people in the middle class section. They had no idea what was going on. There was a large group of natives in one corner, and a select few other passengers in others.

"What about all these people?" I whispered quietly to Lee.

"There isn't enough room back there for them all." Lee explained, slightly guilty.

I frowned. All these people were going to die. Bloody hell. My gaze stopped when it landed on a three or four year old girl sitting in a tall, native American's lap. I felt my eyes widen. I wiggled out of Lee's grip, running over to the man.

"Hi, sorry, I need to, uh." I took a deep breath. "The plane's going down. We're going to a safe place where it will be easier to survive, but there won't be enough room for everyone. Let me take your baby." I stated, holding out my hands. The guy looked at me like I was crazy. Like I was just trying to steal his kid or something. He was convinced as the plane violently shook, along with my pounding heart that I was sure he could hear.

"Take them too." He ordered, handing over the baby and pushing four woman at me.

I nodded vigorously, grabbing the women and pulling them with me, trying to pay no attention to their scared, yet confused faces. I heard screaming behind me, some of the other men objecting to the one who told me to take the women, and him explaining the situation to them.

"Come on, come on." Lee urged, grabbing the kid from me. He led us incredibly quickly to the back of the plane, pushing us each down in one of the seats in a row. He handed the baby to the very well built girl, before shoving masks at each of us, and taking the time to buckle us in.

"Lee!" I screamed as he was about to head back up to the front of the plane, his hands twitching nervously.

"Rika, I've gotta go." He informed.

"Hell no! If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" I screamed, pulling him down into the seat next to me and attempting to buckle him in. After he realized there was no escaping me, he sighed, grabbing the seat belt from my hands and buckling himself in. His foot tapped nervously as the plane rattled, and you could litterally feel it sinking down. What happened if we landed in the ocean? I guess that was what the masks were for?

The little girl was crying now, her shouts were muffled by her masks, but could still be heard. Three of the women were crying, tears streaming silently from their faces. They probably had loved ones. They probably had husbands, and boy friends. They had something to live for. Me? I had nothing. I had a boring life, with a boring job. If I died now, I would have no regrets. If I died now, which was very likely, it would be okay with me.

"I can't just sit back here knowing my husband is about to die!" Screeched one of the women, yanking the mask off.

"Shh, Emily, it's okay. Calm down, Put your mask back on. You know the boys can't….they'll be fine." One reassured, her voice sounding incredibly weird due to the fact that we were slowly free falling.

My heart stopped for seconds, minutes, hours, as the plane hit solid ground, nose first. I could hear the screams, the gasps, the cries. I could also hear the glass breaking, the metal bending, the blood pouring.

My eyes were practically out of my head as we twisted and turned in our seats. It was physically impossible to breath. The air was consumed with smoke, and what was left of it seemed to be non existent. I felt Lee grab hold of my hand, but I didn't chance a side glance at him. It was still nice to know he was alive though. I squeezed his hand back, giving him the same reassurance.

As soon as the plane's tumbling came to a stop Lee spoke. "We need to get out in case the fuel was opened up and is mingling with the electric….in simple terms, before there's a fire." He shouted, panic laced through his voice as he quickly unbuckled himself and everyone else. One of the smaller women's head had a large gash in it, but besides that, everyone seemed fine.

"Where do we go?" The tall one who was holding the little girl ask-shouted.

"This way!" Lee called back, grabbing my hand and all but running towards the side of the plane where a huge piece of the metal was missing. We all crawled through, and I could barely see where we were because of all the thick, black smoke.

Lee continued to pull me through the smoke, and I grabbed onto the tall girls hand, telling her to do the same with the others so no one would get lost. Her hand was hot. Whether it was from the fire or the heat, or what.

"Run up the beach until you hit the trees. Then wait there." Lee informed, pushing me away before running back towards the plane that was laying where the beach met the ocean. I continued to run, pulling the other women with me. The sand was soft, yet hard to run through.

When I reached where the forest was meeting with the beach, I collapsed. It was a good few feet away from the plane, and hopefully a safe enough place to at least breath. All of the smoke emmiting from the plane was being blown out over the ocean, so barely any was in the air around us.

The sun was beginning to sink behind the oceans horizon, and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful it all was.

"I'm Emily." One of the women offered her name as she sat down next to me in the sand, the small girl now in her arms. She looked to be in her thirties, maybe a little younger. Her hair was slightly singed at the bottom, and she had three long scars down her face. The small girl in her arms was fine though.

"Rika." I supplied, smiling softly at her.

"This is Claire my niece, and this is Kim, Leah, and Bethany." Emily introduced, sounding sort of…motherly.

"Hi." I greeted, my voice dry and scratchy. I wondered how they were not freaking out right now? Did they know their husbands would be alright?

"We were all going down to Hawaii for my wedding….guess that will have to be postponed…it was nothing big anyway." Bethany explained. I nodded at her, smiling sadly and looking over the large gash on her head.

"Here, let me take a look at that." I offered, crawling over to the now sitting girl and softly touching her wound.

"How would you know if it's okay?" Leah snorted, giving me the stink eye.

"I used to be pre-med." I snapped back. Yeah, I was only nineteen, and I used to be a doctor in training before I decided to give it up and be Lee's manager/ assistant thingy. It paid a lot better and it was ten times more fun.

"Sorry about Leah." Kim supplied when the angry girl walked further down the beach before sitting down.

I shrugged, turning back towards Bethany to examine her gash.

"These were the only…er, survivors." Lee called to me as he walked up the beach, a group of huge, tan men following him, along with two, short tourist looking people.

"Guys, this is Rika." Emily introduced after they were all done hugging there significant other. "Rika, this is Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quill, Seth, Collin, and Brady." Emily said, pointing out the future husband to be as Embry. I would have to congratulate him later.

"Hello." I said, well aware of my British accent. "I'm Nick, and this is Sarah." An older looking man stated, he was one of the tourist looking guys.

"I'm Rika, and this is Emily, Kim, Leah, and Bethany. Oh, and that's-" I started to say but was cut off by the woman tourist's shrill scream.

"You're Lee Labelle!" She shrieked. He smiled shortly at her, nodding his head as if to say yes before coming to stand slightly behind me.

"Are you sure that's everyone?" I asked Lee sullenly, starring at the now burning plane that was slowly being put out by the ocean.

"We triple checked." One of the guys…uh…Paul? Answered. I looked at him, smiling sadly in understanding. He just starred at me like I was his new born baby. Though that's not really possible…because guys can't have kids…but you get what I mean.

"Right, well, I suggest we all just….get some rest for now. Tomorrow we'll go find help somewhere on the other side of the island, and we'll go raid the plane to see what we can find to help with that gash." He said pointing at Bethany. "Come on Rika, we'll go set up a giant bed of leaves or something for now….can someone start a fire maybe? It's going to get cold tonight." Lee took the position as the leader. I smiled at him, suddenly grateful that he was a giant dork who watched every episode of survivor, and read a ton of books on everything known to man.

He was a smart little guy that one. And we're going to need someone to be the brains.


End file.
